disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Disney Channel Hiszpania
Disney Channel Hiszpania - kanał telewizyjny; hiszpańska stacja z serii Disney Channel, której właścicielami są: The Walt Disney Company i hiszpańska firma Vocento. Kanał miał premierę 17 kwietnia 1998 roku jako płatna telewizja, ale 10 lat później - 1 lipca 2008 roku można oglądać tę stację normalnie. Nadawane programy Obecnie * Obóz Kikiwaka * Przyjaciółki od czasu do czasu * K.C. nastoletnia agentka * Dziewczyna poznaje świat * To nie ja * Liv i Maddie * Blog na cztery łapy * Violetta * Austin i Ally * Jessie * Nadzdolni * Z innej beczki * Wkręty z górnej półki * Taniec rządzi * Powodzenia, Charlie * Jonas w Los Angeles * Słoneczna Sonny * Suite Life: Nie ma to jak statek * Brian O'Brian * Pasa el plato * Czarodzieje z Waverly Place * Cory w Białym Domu * Hannah Montana * Nie ma to jak hotel * Filip z przyszłości * To niesamowite * Świat Raven Programy stworzone w Hiszpanii * La Gira * Cosas de la vida ''(hiszpańska wersja sitcomu ''Life Bites) * Cambio de Clase ''(hiszpańska wersja ''Do dzwonka) * ''Fenómeno Fan'' * Ja Ja Show Disney Channel Original Series (seriale animowane) * Myszka Miki * Wodogrzmoty Małe * Echáte a reír (obecna wersja Dibujos clásicos de Disney) * Akwalans * Bruno, the Great * Fineasz i Ferb * Bujdy na resorach * Nowa szkoła króla * Wymiennicy * Amerykański smok: Jake Long * Dave Barbarzyńca * Brenda i pan Whiskers * Lilo i Stich * Kim Kolwiek * Cafe Myszka * The Proud Family * Byle do przerwy * Pepper Ann * Timon i Pumba * Aladyn * Mała Syrenka * Goofy i inni * Chip i Dale: Brygada RR Seriale z Disney Channel z innych krajów * Monster Allergy * Stich! * W.I.T.C.H. Czarodziejki * Alex i spółka Disney XD Original Series * Z kopyta * Ja w kapeli * ''Kick Strach się bać'' * Para królów * Zeke i Luther * Dzieciak kontra Kot * Yin Yang Yo! Disney Junior Original Series * ''Miki i raźni rajdowcy'' * Jej Wysokość Zosia * Klinika dla pluszaków * Zou * Jake i piraci z Nibylandii * Przystanek dżungla * Moi przyjaciele: Tygrys i Kubuś * Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki * Złota Rączka * Mali Einsteini Nabyte seriale * Leniuchowo * Moja niania jest wampirem * Once Upon a Time in Wonderland * My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia * Denny obóz * Nutri Ventures: En busca de los 7 reinos * Mega Spider-Man * Groove High * Littlest Pet Shop * Lękosław Wiewiórka * Switched at Birth * ''Mr. Young'' * Bąbelkowy świat gupików * Fred szczęściarz * Melissa i Joey * Akademia tańca * Kacper: Szkoła postrachu * Przygody w siodle * Consentidos * ''Jake i Blake'' * Niní * Patito feo * ''Kyle XY'' * The Sleepover Club * Ala... Dina * [https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Johnny_Test Johnny Test] * Klub Winx * ''Floricienta'' * La historia interminable * [https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mermaid_Melody_Pichi_Pichi_Pitch Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch] * Pirate Island * ''Odlotowe agentki'' * [https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Amazing_Race The Amazing Race] * ''Jim wie lepiej'' * [https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aparatka Aparatka] * ''Ucieczka z Wyspy Skorpiona'' * [https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wr%C3%B3%C5%BCkowie_chrzestni Wróżkowie chrzestni] * [https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wampirzyca_Mona Wampirzyca Mona] * [https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/SpongeBob_Kanciastoporty Spongebob Kanciastoporty] * [https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Czy_boisz_si%C4%99_ciemno%C5%9Bci%3F Czy boisz się ciemności?] * ''Kacze opowieści'' Inne seriale * 10 Nights * Disney Channel Top 10 * Splatalot! * Minnie i ty * Disney's Friends for Change Games * La charca (prezenter: Fernando Costilla) * My Camp Rock 2 * Art Attack (prezenter: Guillermo Martínez) * We Love Viernes * Hannah Montana: Lights, Camera, Action! * My Camp Rock * Disney Channel Live * Disney 365 * Art Attack (prezenter: Jordi Cruz) * Movie Surfers Klipy muzyczne * Martina Stoessel - Como Quieres * Martina Stoessel - Euforia Kategoria:Kanały Disney Channel